


Marketday

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civilian AU - The Seacons go to market...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marketday

**Author's Note:**

> Joined a writing group to get back in the swing of things and they decided to do the ‘Take Your Fandom to Work Day’ challenge. Short, but I wrote something!

There was a reason they so rarely went to the large market, Claptrap recalled as he cradled a sobbing Tentakil. As for the rest, Nautilator had already bolted, probably to the small rest room provided to purge his systems. The other three, who knows.

It was, or is, Claptrap thinks, his own fault for not remembering to avoid this section. But then, they'd been having a bit of a slow day, meandering around the market, laughing at the items for sale and yelling back at the bots trying to hawk their wares.

None of them had been watching where they were going until Seawing had given a startled gasp and a garbled blurt of comm static. 

Overbite had let out a little whimper.

Then Claptrap had found his arms full of Tentacles as the others made a strategic retreat.

He took a deep breath to try to calm his systems that were feeling a little unstable. Then regretted that immediately as his sensors catalogued the pervading scent in this little corner of the market.

“Hey buddy, you want some of this? Real rarity it is. All you got to do is peel back the shell and you have access to a real gem of a fuel storage in this little beastie.”

Claptrap didn't mean to. He really didn't. He just couldn't help himself.

He looked.

His alt form looked back in the hands of the fishmonger.


End file.
